eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Legacy of Power: An Innovative Approach
at | next = Legacy of Power: Realm of the Plaguebringer| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes *You need to be at least a level 105 Adventurer to enter *The buff received upon entering, Fount of Power, if one does not have ~125k Potency and ~20+ million hit points, cancel buff, and recast from button on hotbar. * You may want to pick up the Solo Mission quests for each zone first. Steps # Use the portal at to enter . #* Avoid the furnaces with visible flames. They'll root you for a short time and throw fire at you. # Defeat the Ancient Clockwork Prototype. Kill the adds first! Wanders near . #* Loot Ancient Clockwork Hand from the chest. # Quest will say Confront Meldrath's spirit. #* Defeat the Clockwork Scrounger XVII near . #* Defeat The Glitched Guardian 10101 near . This turns the Ancient Clockwork Hand into Electro-Charged Clockwork Hand. #** Joust out when "The Gliched Guardian 10101 begins to overheat, a deadly explosion is imminent!" roughly every 25% #* Equip Electro-Charged Clockwork Hand and open the door at . #** NOTE: Remember to re-equip your normal weapon # Defeat an erratic clockwork, then inspect and speak to it. # Follow it. #* Wait for the Security Sweeper to pass from right to left, then quickly move down the tunnel and turn right into the corridor and away from the Sweeper. If it spots you, you will get ported back to the start of the zone. #* Take the first right up another tunnel. # Kill the at . #*Joust out of the red circles. "Glitched Cell Keeper gathers power from his stores to repair himself." #**The red circle gets bigger each time it drops. #**Note: Don't stand in one place too long or he will one-shot you. #**Note: While the red circle is active/charging Glitched Cell Keeper does't take damage. # Speak to in the next room at . # Kill the Gearclaw the Collector at to receive . #* Roughly every 25% the mob slumps forward and becomes immune to any damage. Right-click and select Turn Key. # Click on the grate at to return to the start of the zone, and then click on the door to return to the Coliseum of Valor. # Use the portal at to enter . # Kill at . #* The mob has a stiff power drain. Bring power potions and cure arcane pots if you don't have power regen or cures. # Kill the at . # Use the door opposite the . # Collect the at . You can wait until you have cleared the zone to collect the various parts, but you must not speak to Meldrath before you have collected the parts! # Kill near . #* Accompanying Toa are and #* (not Solo): Periodically during the fight, Toa the Shiny will emote about an electric shock. Stopping all dps for ?? time or take massive damage. #* (not Solo): Bring Manastone, Overclocked Manastone, and potions as all group members experience massive energy drain during battle. # Go to to spawn and kill it. # Collect at . If you fail to get the item before speaking to Meldrath you will have to redo the zone from scratch. If it is locked, that means you forgot to pick up the "Magnetic Ether Compensator" in step 14. # Speak to at . #* Note: Do not speak to Meldrath until you have the parts in your possession!: #** (Step 8) #** (Step 14) #** (Step 17) # Approach to spawn and listen to his rant. # Kill when it becomes active. #* Periodically it will put down red circles and send out missiles to the center of the circles. The missiles do damage if they hit and will explode a short time after landing. #* If you die, you can proceed to talk to The Great Gear. # Walk to and speak to The Great Gear. # 4 of the glitching clockworks will become active. Defeat them. # Gather the Gyro-stabilized Sorcerous Generator at . # Return to at to receive Enigmatic Portal Opening Device. # Return to in the Coliseum of Valor at . Rewards *At least *Marked Scruple *Mithril Cog of Innovation - Allows access to the "Plane of Innovation" zones for entire account.